


The Game: Official Bestiary - Introduction

by Nanubi, Tainted_By_Seven



Series: The Game: Official Bestiary [1]
Category: Original Work, Vidya Gaems - Fandom
Genre: Advice, Explicit Language, Gen, Generally, Guides, I guess???, I mean T. Rexes eat people, I will make that a tag gatdern it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Fiction, Supplementary Content, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, Vore, but it's not sexual, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_By_Seven/pseuds/Tainted_By_Seven
Summary: A supplement to The Game: A New Player's Guide!Maybe more advanced than that, though. I doubt you'd know what "needing a {Double Shot} and {Half Ammo} buff to efficiently farm for [Aurite] drops" means without it...Let's get to it. As a wise oldies vidman used to say, "It's juice and jam time!"





	The Game: Official Bestiary - Introduction

Oh dear lord I have so much work ahead of me.

 

Hopefully you have already at least skimmed through [The Game: A New Player's Guide](http://archiveofourown.org/series/885633). That will help you greatly in this, The Game's Official Bestiary!

Unfortunately, I have a lot less help in making this than the New Player's Guide. Due to the nature of The Game and its combat, the majority of players are crafters or gatherers under level 1000 or just hang out in Hubs and pretend The Game is a social sim.

So There's me, my two main helpers...and 10 other players who wish to remain anonymous, a group containing...

4 Grinders, a level 8952, level 9065, level 10112, and level 10119 who generally run together

3 Completionists working on their In-Game Bestiaries, a level 23985, level 24508, and level 109237 (Wow!)

2 Tamers wanting one of every mount, a level 234091 (Holy shit!) and a level 500920 (Jesus!)

And 1 Gatherer, specializing in monsters that can be gathered from, a level 635987 (Wow holy shit Jesus!!!)

I am level 9767, and am personally a Grinder. I enjoy slaying all that come before me, though I also really enjoy the Medicine, Herbology, and Mercantile professions.

I'll let my two named (and eager!) helpers introduce themselves, as well as give a quick tip on The Games mobs as a whole!

 

_Yo! The name's Skwoooj, and not only am I a hardcore grinder, but I livestream The Game professionally! I don't do /any/ other activities in The Game unless they get in the way of my kill count, like the odd gank squad or real estate venture. I've personally slain over 3 billion Mobs in my 4 years of The Game, and have the top kill count of all servers as well as the highest level of all servers: 1234678. I am over level 1 million, and itching for every DING!_

_My tip for those newbies interested in the art of grinding is this; /don't rush!/ Start slow. Kill what you know you can handle, and be prepared with healing and escape skills, as well as lots of XP and health/mana/stamina potions._

_And a bonus second tip; know what you're grinding. Know what they drop, and if they're worth looting. Know what types of special Mob types they can spawn as. Know their abilities, movement, and tactics. Dying in The Game is painful at first, until your 10th or so death once you get acclimated to it. Research your enemy as if your life depends on it...because it does!_

_And now our other helper, and my lovely in-game husband~_

 

**Iiiiiiit's The_Real_Master_Meister! Your own personal beefcake and Silver-making extraordinaire! Though I'm also technically a Grinder, my real passion is money. The making of it, the feeling of it, and the bathing /in/ it!**

**I'll let you know when a particular Mob has a drop worth something, is worth something tamed, or spawns around a material people want lots of! And my tip is this!**

**When first starting out, pick up one of /everything/ you find, until you just can't carry any more. And once you get back to the hub, search /every/ item you got at Auction to see what they're going for. Items in Auction will tell you their max and min price over the last hour, as well as how many items were posted, how many were sold, and two handy figures for the difference between the posts and sales and the average silver gained for every 100 of that item sold. Items max in stacks of 100 in your inventory, and a player starts fresh with 50 Inventory slots. You have room for 50 items to see how much silver you can make with what you're grinding, and since all enemies give the same percentage of however much XP you need for your next level (dependent on how powerful they are, of course) there's no reason not to kill thousands of a relatively weak Mob if they drop an item worth 80 silver a piece!**

**Back to Mentorino! Wow them, my friend! WOW THEM!**

 

Very eager.

 

We're looking at...

1\. This intro. One page.

2\. Vermin-type enemies, such as rodents, snakes, and the like, along with strategies and loot tables.

3\. Beasts, such as wolves and boars, with strats and loot.

4\. Insects, like Locust Swarms and Giant Hornets. Strats and loot.

5\. Dragons, such as True Dragons, Wyverns, and Drakes. Strats and loot.

6\. Undead, such as Liches and Zombies. Strats and loots.

7\. Mechanical enemies, such as Tanks, Androids, and Servitors. Strats and loots.

8\. Aquatic enemies, such as sharks and anglers. Strats and l00ts.

9\. Humanoid NPCs, like shopkeepers and bandits. Strats and l00ts.

10\. Angels, such as Seraphim and Cherubim. Str4ts and l00ts

11\. The Demons releasing by the time we get to them in the Hellscape Expansion, coming January 12th, 2340. Str4t5 and l00t5.

12\. Elementals, such as Pure Energies and Golems. Str4t5 and 100t5.

13\. Avian enemies, such as Terror Birds and Giant Eagles. 5tr4t5 and 100t5.

14\. Magic enemies, such as Griffons, Phoenixes, and Hippogrifs. Strats and loots (Skwoooj yelled at me for my use of outdated speech...)

15\. Gargantuan enemies, such as Dinosaurs and Kaiju. Strats and l00ts (Skwoooj felt guilty)

16\. And finally, the rare and highly sought after ??? enemies, as well as strategies and as much of their completely random loot tables as we know!

 

That's 16 files including this one, and a total of a whopping 4551 pages!

 

_OH GOD YES LET'S DO IT!_

 

**WOOOO! GETYA GRIND ON!!!**

 

Jesus. Let's get to it!


End file.
